


The Unheard

by Cucuxumusu



Category: One Piece
Genre: "time travell", Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Anal, Ancient Egypt, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Fate & Destiny, Humor, LAW/KID - Freeform, M/M, Pharaons, Rought Sex, arqueology, condom flirt, harcore flirting, mummys, murder attemp, new life, stupid situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucuxumusu/pseuds/Cucuxumusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd has finally recived the necessary fundings to start an excavations in the ancient coundry of Egypt with his friend Killer, in search of one of the famous mummies. However, things will soon get complicated, when he unleash more than a few curses instead of an ancient Egyptian treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We will see

**Author's Note:**

> Well, people, after the insistence of a friend, here I leave a fic I wrote years ago during a period of exams. Don't ask to much of it (I was stressed) and say thanks you to my beautiful and well versed beta Kris.
> 
> Without you this would have been impossible.

 

The redhaired boy hit the wall with his knuckles with a soft but firm knock, then, he drew near the wall, and listened carefully to the echo the little sound emitted.

A big grin spread on his face as a hollow sound echoed through the hall of the tomb they were in. Definitely, on the other side of that wall, was a big hole. Or even something better: what they had been searching for months.

"It's here" he informed his blonde colleague standing behind him and holding a rudimentary flashlight to light the path within those labyrinthine walls.

They had been excavating in that barren place in Egypt, in search of one of his famous tombs. When they had finally got the fundings to start the project, he and his extravagant college fellow had thrown a hell of a party like teenagers after an examination period.

Egypt was the dream of every archaeologist, and his first project after getting his doctorate was just in that desert country. They couldn't even believe it. So they had quickly gathered their things, bought the plane tickets and flew to the chaos of the Cairo's airport ready to start immediately.

The excavations didn't take long to start and quickly, with the help of the natives of the area, they established their base in the place they had studied in their thesis and career, and where they expected a hidden tomb of one of the ancients pharaohs.

However, the beginning excitement and enthusiasm, had slowly evaporated, as the months passed by and nothing appeared from the earth but sand, dust... and more earth. Kidd and his colleague Killer began to lose hope by the lack of results and started getting irritated by the pressure. After all, if they didn't find anything, it would be a stunning loss of valuable time and money for the university.

It would also be the failure and ruin for them as archaeologists.

Thank God, when they were about to give up and return to America, what they were searching for finally appeared.

The tomb buried under the earth was completely covered with sand and, after finding it, they had to remove it all carefully, so the construction beneath the tomb wouldn't collapse by the pressure change. Then they had to remove the huge stones that had sealed the place for years and finally Kidd and his friend started the fun and exciting task of travelling through it's corridors and drawing a rudimentary map of its structure.

Neither seemed the tomb to have been plundered by grave robbers, nor had it suffered any alteration over the years, which meant that, hopefully, this tomb would be one of the greatest discoveries in Egyptology in several years.

The hieroglyphs on the walls gleamed as if they had been painted yesterday afternoon, and both Kidd and Killer had spent several hours deciphering the inscriptions stupidly excited. But they also had been spending a lot of time on surviving and disabling several traps that despite so many years, still had as much precision as they used to have.

But still, they hadn't been able find the damn main tomb and the treasures it hides.

Until now.

"If it's here, we'll have to rupture the wall if we want to get across it" Killer replied, finally settling against the wall behind him to watch everything the redhead did "but I think we should wait and analyze the hieroglyphs before, to see if it is really here" Killer added.

However, Kidd just rolled his eyes at his suggestion making it clear he was completely against this suggestion while making the blond frown even more.

"Kidd, you know this has a process" Killer reminded him. And the redhead rolled his eyes again and this time he accompanied the dramatic gesture by an exaggerated and bored snort.

"I'm tired of waiting Killer, we have spent a year looking for this, and I won't wait any longer" he answered like a little spoiled child.

The blond instead just looked at him intensely and frowning in a silent warning. The redhead stared back at him with an entertained look. Killer knew what that look meant, and he knew that there was no way to make him change his mind. Even more, if he kept insisting, at the end he would be the one breaking through the wall following Kidd's instructions.

"I'm not helping you" he finally surrendered looking away from the amber eyes, totally defeated.

The redhead smiled happily at his victory as he took the hammer from the utensils scattered around him, and rose from his kneeling position to face the wall properly. Killer turned his head not wanting to see the massacre. If he didn't see it, there was the chance that the court will charge him with less years in prison.

"Here we go."

The first blow echoed down the long, dark hallway, the ceiling shook violently causing the dust between the stone joints fell on top of them in a blinding rain. Killer coughed as the candle of the lamp flickered and sputtered, trying to keep burning the wick.

The shadows fluttered with the second hit, causing the figures drawn on the walls to move around them, coming back to life thanks to the flickering candle. The blonde gasped as he felt the hairs on his arms stand on end and a strange atmosphere fall over the place. It almost seemed as if they were opening the gates to hell, and with each blow the redhead delivered against the decorated wall, they were unleashing a new curse.

"Kidd" Killer coughed slightly disturbed by the strange sensation.

But finally, with a final blow, the sound of something breaking rang in front of him, and he heard the redhead letting out a satisfied laugh and the wall collapsed, revealing its ancient secrets.

"Give me the light Killer" the younger and impulsive boy ordered.

The blond moved to catch the small flame shivering in an invisible wind, but the impatient redhead had already moved to take it and was quickly pointing it towards the newly opened cavity. With curiosity exceeding concern and fear, Killer rose from the ground, eager to see too what the redhead has found.

"Can you see something?" The blond man asked the other as he approached the place, but Kidd was just frowning as he moved the lamp from side to side trying to glimpse through the dark space.

"Still nothing, I think we should make a bigger hole" Kidd said lifting the hammer again, willing to keep pounding at the artwork that was the wall.

Another blow echoed in dark and isolated place. And suddenly the redhead was no longer at his side and only a cloud of dust and sand flow around him. Killer blinked in confusion as he returned to dip slowly into the absolute darkness and silence of the tomb, when he heard something falling down with an impact further away.

"Kidd?" he asked scared. But the echo of his own voice and the ancestral calm of those walls were his only answers.

.

.

.

When Kidd woke up after the deep fall, he found himself surrounded by the purest darkness and with a throbbing pain in his temple that didn't let him think. Stunned by the strange environment Kidd took a breath trying to remember where the light was, while his sigh echoed in what seems as a large room.

Where was he? What had happened? With difficulty, thanks to the throbbing pain in his head and the complete darkness, Kidd sat up on the cold stone floor where he was lying, and probed the ground around himself in search for the lamp he remembered falling with him.

Unfortunately only stones and dust surrounded him in that oppressive darkness.

Where was he? Where was Killer? While fear began to seize him within each passing minute, his hand finally touched something metallic and cold. Kidd gripped the broken lamp tightly with cold fingers and pressed it against his chest, starting to panic. His other hand quickly flew to his jeans pockets in search of something that will make the damn wick burn again.

The fear was making his whole body tremble more and more and he just couldn't find the lighter. He hated dark places, and in this void darkness, something seemed to be hiding. Something occult and lurking. Something that seemed to have been waiting thousands of years.

This was a tomb after all. The traps and tricks of the architects used to be very creative for thieves not to pillage their treasures. Spiders? Snakes? His hand shook as he clutched the rudimentary box of matches in his damn shinbone pocket.

He hated spiders. Kidd swore that if he was surrounded by spiders, he would panic and destroy the whole place not caring for any shit. God, if he was surrounded by spiders he won't dig ever again, and he would spend the rest of his life as one of those archaeologists that lived among books as a sensible and normal person. He swore he would never go searching for adventure again.

An orange spark burned a few seconds before his eyes when he tried to light the match before going off again.

For the virgin's virginal shake. Fuck it. Just no. It had to fucking work. Otherwise he will just start screaming like a frightened teenager until someone found him, it had to fucking work.

A second and serene flame lit in front of his eyes between his trembling fingers after the second try and Kidd couldn't contain a sigh of pure relief that escaped his lips. Quickly but gently, the redhead took the little match and tried to lit the candle inside the lamp before it extinguished again and drowned him in that horrible darkness.

When everything was in place and the flame burned strong and proud inside the broken lamp, Kidd finally raised it to illuminate the room, and looked around.

No poisonous cobras, spiders or stupid traps awaited him in the depths of the tomb. No, what he saw around him left him with his mouth open, but for an entirely other reason.

Gold.

He sat in the middle of a huge room covered from floor to ceiling in gold. Above his head was the only dark hole that must has been created when he had fallen and -by some kind of miracle- survived, but the rest was just pristine gold coating every surface.

For a moment Kidd stood quiet with his mouth open like an idiot, and just turned around admiring everything. The walls were riddled drawings that told stories that Killer and him will spend hours translating. The offerings of jewelry and food from centuries ago plagued the ground between common objects such as chairs or clothes, people of that time believed the dead would need in their next life.

Kidd walked through everything being careful not to touch or break anything more than what he had already broken by his fall. He slowly walked around the room litting the small torches on the walls until the entire place shone like a precious gem around him.

He returned to take another turn unable to stop watching the treasure. His treasure, as he was now the only man on earth who knew of its existence. God, he felt goosebumps running over his body at that feeling and for a moment, Kidd felt like the most powerful man in the world.

Stunned and amazed he read the hieroglyphs on the walls that told the life of the buried pharaoh without paying really attention: a famous pharaoh, loved by his people for his knowledge and intelligence, but died before the age of thirty, had won the battle against ...

Ah. He would read it later, now his mind was only focused on the most important object in the whole room, and the only reason he had come to Egypt: The huge sarcophagus, sitting in the middle of the room, that might contain the most famous mummy of all times.

Kidd approached it quietly. Almost holding his breath and with his heart beating fast. God, he had discovered a mummy, he, Eustass Kidd, the boy that his first professor of Egyptology, had dismissed out of class for being a stupid troublemaker.

He let out a sarcastic laugh.

However, as he approached the marvelous stone coffin, he realized that something was completely out of place. The mummies were usually covered by several sarcophagi, each more decorated than the previous one. One inside another like one of those famous Russian dolls, and then, as a final protection, these golden coffins were covered with large and heavy stone slabs to complicate things even more for the grave robbers and make them almost inaccessible.

But this mummy was completely different from that simple theory. The large stone block has been pulled apart, with all the several coffin lids, leaving the mummy covered with just the last lid.

Kidd frowned at it, disturbed by that strange discovery.

Why was it like that? Had the grave robbers entered? No, that was impossible, there hadn't been any indication of robbery so far, and the chamber only has one hole through which he had fallen. Would that be a new discovery? A new form of burial?

Smiling at this curious and strange Pharaoh, Kidd studied the coffin that covered the embalmed body of a thousands of years old mummy. He studied the face painted on the wood with those eyes lengthened with a thin black line of kohl, he admired the ornamental crown, the arms crossed over his chest holding the elements of power...

Kidd swallowed with the temptation and curiosity swirling in his mind. What would happen if he pecked at the mummy?

Kidd knew he shouldn't. He first had to call Killer and get the coffin out of there in a strict order, pointing the exact placement of each object and the conditions they were in. It all has to be scientifically recorded for others to study the discovery.

But he had already broken many rules today, especially when entering through the roof. So one more wouldn't make much of a difference, will it? Just a little glance and he will leave everything as it was now. There won't be any prove. Not even Killer would notice anything.

Leaning over the coffin, he placed his hands on the wooden lid that weighed more than it should as it was so decorated with gold and precious stones, and with a little effort, he pull it off and left it aside with the rest of the lids of the other coffins. Then, with the curiosity overflowing through the veins of his body, he leaned over the coffin to admire his discovery like a father leans over a cradle to see his son.

His eyes widened at what was inside, because it definitely wasn't what he had expected.

Instead of a mummy covered with bandages, smelling musty and old and hiding thousand secrets, there was just a normal man lying there like it was the most normal thing in the world. Neither embalmed nor covered with dust and bandages. Just nothing. He almost seemed to just has been resting, locked there, for all those millennia.

Kidd frowned, not sure of what to think of this. It didn't look like one of Killer's jokes, it was too real and complicated to be a joke. So what was this man doing here?

Approaching the mummy a bit more, he studied it carefully.

The man was completely motionless, dead, with his arms crossed over his chest as the drawing of the coffin, and was carrying the arms, jewelry and clothing typical of the era of unification of the low and high Egypt.

Was this then a new preservation technique? Kidd wondered, what the hell they had done for the body to absolutely not corrupt for so long? Formaldehyde? No, definitely not, it didn't smell of any kind of chemicals, and not even fixed dead bodies lasted so long without the minimum corruption.

His "mummy" seemed almost to be sleeping. His messy black hair was spreading over the bottom of the sarcophagus, and he even had the typical sun kissed skin of the people who lived in that part of the world and had to endure the desert sun daily. God, that skin looked so temptingly soft. He even had that typical little goat that followed the fashion of the time, and he was completely covered in jewels at every part of the body where someone could wear jewelry.

The man had been more or less of his height Kidd calculated quickly, but the pharaoh was definitely much thinner than he was. Which was no surprise for the redhead. After all, the man was a pharaoh who didn't have to do any physical work for a living, while Kidd had spent the last months lifting stone after stone in search for treasures.

Kidd looked at the man still not believing what he was seeing. This was just absurd. Nobody endured so many centuries without being corrupted at least a bit. This was simply impossible.

The redhead then straightened up and circled around the coffin admiring "the mummy" from different angles trying to figure out the trick. However, nothing caught his attention. What the fuck? How was this even possible? He stood again in front of the pharaoh, observing that tanned and peaceful sleeping face.

Somehow, the man had actually been very attractive, the redhead allowed himself to think. Now he understood why his people had given him so much offering and praise. He won't mind to pray to someone with that face either.

Swallowing, and with the impression that he was doing something he shouldn't do for so many different reasons, Kidd reached out to touch that beautiful face to know how it felt under his fingers.

His own skin tingled as his hand came closer to that pristine and velvety skin with the only intention of just caressing it. His body leaned unconsciously into the coffin while he still hesitated to touch the ancient and beautiful mummy, but was, at the same time unable stop the slow progress of his hand.

Kid shivered for no apparent reason as his fingers brushed the smooth surface of a cheek.

And the mummy's eyes flew open and stared at him with an intense gaze with eyes the color of silver.

Kidd immediately jumped back with the biggest scare of his life causing him a mini-stroke, and with a hysterical shriek escaping his mouth in a humiliating way. In shock, he also slipped on the dust on the floor and landed on his backside pathetically.

"F-fuck" he swore under his breath suffering from another huge panic attack.

What the fucking fuck? It was alive? .Fuck?

He quickly looked around himself trying to find something to defend himself from that millenary zombie. Unfortunately, what he caught in the chaos of the moment was only a little plate of offerings, made of shimmering gold. But Kidd didn't even care. He was just pissing himself in fear, and he just menacingly raised the dangerous dish between themselves, watching with wide eyes the damn tomb from the ground.

At first nothing happened. Then, an angry growl was heard and a tanned hand gripped the side of the coffin with long, strong and very alive fingers. The pharaoh elegantly rose from the grave as zombies did in the movies, only that, instead of wearing a dumb and drooling expression, the old king showed a clear sign of anger in his frown.

Kidd swallowed as he grabbed the plate even stronger. But then the man turned to look at him with that intense and angry face after being asleep for thousands of years, and Kidd just wanted to scream again hysterically and run away while throwing the plate and everything around him towards that monster.

Fortunately the fear had paralyzed him and all he could do was shaking terrified. The ex-mummy however, only studied him carefully for a moment with those piercing gray eyes just doing nothing.

"What are you doing?" the pharaoh then asked looking at the dish Kidd was holding as sword in his hand.

"I ... is ... you're ... " Unfortunately Kidd's mind was too altered to form a decent phrase and he just babbled confused.

The man stared at him intently again before smiling sideways with a slight mockery in his eyes. Resting his arm on the side of the grave, he leaned his chin on the back of his hand and looked at the person who had awakened him in detail.

"Are you aware of what you have done? How you dare to wake me, child?" He began to ask him, teasing the man slightly "And why are you bearing such horrendous garments?", and what troubled him the most since he had seen the boy, "And why has your hair the color of blood?"

But the boy kept looking at him as if he'd seen a ghost, and when he responded he did it again without any consistency.

"I don't…"

The mummy rolled his eyes in exasperation. Why had he always to deal with brainless idiotic commoners?

Still he wanted the information. He had never seen anyone like this boy, brunettes?, of course, blind people, black haired men ... but someone with red hair? How could that be possible? That was weird. Something he had never seen and something he would love to study until he found the reason for such an effect. So this time, while trying to understand the phenomenon, he tried to ask a question that would be understandable even to an idiot like the one before him.

"Who are you, little boy?" He asked in a tone that made it clear what he thought of the man's intelligence.

And Kidd finally got his mind to react.

He frowned hearing the monster. Was it making fun of him? Yes, with that tone he was definitely mocking him. And no one made fun of him. Or at least no one made fun of him and lived to tell about it for a long time. The irritation quickly substituted the fear and he arrogantly raised his head, looking at the man straight in the eye.

"I'm Eustass Kidd" he proudly announced before adding an offensive "And you?"

The man raised an eyebrow at his question, as if the fact that Kidd ask him a question amazed him.

Kidd clenched his fists starting to get mad with that cocky attitude. He could not believe that such a man had scared him. He hated people who had that kind of look, as if the world belonged to them and Kidd's mere presence could contaminate them. He always felt the urge to make them fall from their pedestal with a good punch in the face, and then look at them in that arrogant way.

"Where are we? I do not recall having entered such a place?" Asked the gray-eyed mummy totally ignoring Kidd's earlier question as if it had no importance. And Kidd, instead of ignoring also the pharaoh's anwer in revenge, found himself answering to the question obediently.

"It's your grave" he replied clenching his jaw angry with himself. Why on earth had he answered?

"What?" The king's smile was amused, but his eyes could kill someone and Kidd found himself again slightly intimidated "What are you insinuating? That I am dead?"

"...Yes" he answered frowning but with his voice trembling slightly. Fuck.

"...Explain yourself " the mummy ordered with the poison this time clear in his voice, while he leaned back in the golden tomb and crossed his arms intimidatingly.

And looking at him with that look of 'I'm the master of the world'.

"Well …"Kid started sighing, he needed at least to explain himself, it was the man's tomb after all, that he had invaded "I entered this tomb by accident you see, I was searching for an ancient famous tomb and fell in this one by mistake, but as I was trapped here till my friend would find me, I looked around, studied the paints, assumed it was the tomb of a pharaoh for the wealthy offers and then looked at the coffin. Which was already open" he quickly explained himself acting all innocent and good "and well... you were inside the coffin".

He hated to behave so obediently to someone like this man, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know what the hell was happening to him. Was it the stale air of this place? The blow to the head? Yes, definitely it had to be the hit.

"According to what I've been able to study on the walls, this tomb has to be built two thousand years ago at least" he continued "So, if you are really a buried mummy, and you have been here from the beginning," Kidd said skeptically "you've really died two thousand years ago"

"...That's absurd" the tanned man replied as he rose from the coffin and tried to leave the sinister box "How you dare to insinuate I'm dead you insolent bastard? Who the hell are you? A grave robber? Do you really think I would believe an idiotic men like you who doesn't even know the name of his mother? Get out of my sight scum, get out before I kill you for such stupid prank"

And again Kidd felt his blood boil by the words of the living legend.

How dare he call him idiotic or scum? He, who had a bloody doctorate and was one of those most appreciated men in his collage by his incredible mind? He had not gone through all that, for a Pharaoh or a stupid spoiled man, to come and call him idiot in his face. And he even insulted his mother? A lady who had cared for him since childhood and was his own blood.

To kill the mighty bastard would not be enough.

Rising from the ground, Kidd finally stood on his feet with his head high and proud. Then, he approached the living mummy that had finally gotten out of the decorated coffin and grabbed him by the golden necklaces and raised him close to his face intimidatingly. The black haired man appeared to be older than him in age, but Kidd pulled him several centimeters in the air and didn't hesitate to use them in his favor, towering over the picky king like a menacing shadow.

"Who are you calling idiot, you aged zombie" he insulted in response "I am a thousand times smarter than a pampered prince like you who hasn't even left his palace, so don't ever insult me or my mother or…"

"Or what?" the tanned man interrupted, looking at him with scorn and anger back into his gray eyes "Will you destroy me? Kill me? Ha!" the man laughed without a hint of fear or terror in his face "I have dealt with barbarians like you thousand times, bastards with muscle and no brain that believe themselves the center of the world and don't hesitate to impose their beliefs by force over others".

"What?" Kidd asked to that answer that had nothing to do with what he had mean "Wait, I don't ... "

"I'm sorry to deceive you, but if you think you can come here, drop some stupid nonsense and expect me not to insult you back," the other answers grabbing the wrist clutching his neck and forcing Kidd to let go with a strengh that didn't matched his thin body. "and if you really think I'm a 'prince' who has done nothing in his life but giving orders and live in paradise, I can show you in two seconds how wrong you are".

Kidd looked at him confused.

He still didn't understand that reaction, he hadn't threatened him ... well yes, he had hinted a threat, but he hadn't threatened, this made no sense. He had never taken advantage of his strength against others, he just broke some faces of people who deserved it. The other calling him bully really was something completely new. It was an insult he had never received and that left him looking like an aggressive brainless gorilla carried away by his impulses. In other words, the dark-haired man had called him idiot. Again. Despite the anger that resurfaced with renewed vigor in him, Kidd could only smile at the other's words.

"Are you challenging me? Do you really think you'd win in a fight against me?" that was just so ridiculous.

"I don't even doubt it".

"Oh, really?" Kidd said taking a step back and challenge the proud king from head to toe in a silent mockery of how thin and small he was compared to him. The tanned boy clenched his fists and glared.

"I'm gonna love to show you your place, you brainless idiot" the king hissed through clenched teeth. Because never in his life had he been insulted like this and, definitely, he wasn't going to let that barbarian man keep going.

Kidd saw him lean back and saw him raise an angry fist into the air. Stepping back to a guarding position, he was also prepared to block when...

"KIDD!" A voice shouted from a place above their heads "Kidd! Asshole, are you okay? Tell me that the karma has acted and that you've broken a leg or something as the idiot you are for not listening to me" the voice kept shouting in a worried tone "Kidd! my love~, answer me you ungrateful child!".

Kidd rolled his eyes as he cursed under his breath. Killer and his amazing skill to appear just in the right moment before he punched a millenary arrogant mummy. The fight immediately stopped thanks to the shouting, and, while the dark haired king looked around the room confused, the redhead approached the hole in the ceiling.

"I'm sorry mate" he screamed back into the darkness above his head "sadly I'm still alive".

"Too bad... next time then" he heard his disappointed friend say, and then, in a lower conspiratorial whisper "you owe me five dollars, I told you he had a thick head."

Kidd felt a slight twitch in his right eye. Did they bet? about his life? Really? His best friend? Stupid Killer, when managed to get out and he ended the arrogant pharaoh's life, he was going to throw his amazing blond friend into the hole and lock him in there while he laughed.

"Toss a damn rope you bastard" he asked with a pissed off voice and with no more patience in his huge body to deal with this shit.

.

.

.

Kidd returned to run a hand through his hair in a frustrated motion and leaned against the cane seat behind him even more. His heavy boots, that in the tomb had protected him from the cold, were now laying on the wooden desk in front of his boiling feet. The desert heat was stifling, and to bring so many clothes for the tomb exploration, did a little to help regulate his body temperature at the end of the day. Even the stupid iced mint tea he was drinking in those strange metal cups didn't help him in the least.

But Killer remained committed to torture him and to not let him go to the house they have rented in Cairo where, at least, they had a prototype of air conditioner called wind streams.

"So ... He is a living mummy" the blonde man repeated for the eighteenth time sitting in front of the redhead in another one of those wicker sofas with cushions.

Kidd groaned in desperation.

"Yes, Killer, yes, I entered the tomb, opened the coffin, and he was fucking inside sleeping. Then the bastard opened his eyes and began to yell some shit, and finally you rescued us" Kidd also repeated for the eighteenth time.

"Then he's a mummy... and he's alive" the blond boy repeated again making Kid want to hit his head against the desk.

"What other explanation can you give me?" the redhead roared frustrated.

"That this is some kind of twisted joke?" the blond answered without hesitation.

"Do you really think this is a joke?" Kidd incredulously asked, pointing to the said living mummy sitting next to his friend on the couch.

The man was sitting cross-legged beside him, still wearing his clothes riddled with gold and jewels, and was holding Kidd's mobile in his hands. They had been giving it to him a while ago, for the pharaoh to be quiet and to not make a scene. After all they were in a large fabric tent next to the camp, where they kept the maps and carried out the planning of the work.

Everyone could hear everything they said from the outside.

It had cost enough effort to take the man out of the tomb without anyone seeing him with those suspicious clothes, when said man refused to go with a certain redhead anywhere. So, once inside the tent, they had given the boy the stupid device, and, in the next moment, the dark haired man had been so fascinated with the device that he had even forgotten to scream at the redhead. Yet he kept on occasionally dropping his sarcastic and offensive comments revealing that he was paying attention to the conversation.

"What are you implying Eustass?" The mummy asked giving the redhead a nasty look.

"Nothing your highness, keep playing with the mobile" The redhead boredly answered, making him shut up with a vague wave of his hand. Not realizing how the pharao frowned at such gesture of disrespect.

Because, although the time had passed and they seemed peaceful now, Law was still feeling resentment for the redhead for their last discussion. Resentment that kept increasing at every new bored and evading gesture from the redhead, and that was almost ready to explode in front of the child's face.

"And what are we supposed to do with him?" Killer asked "I mean, it is the greatest discovery of the millennium".

"We'll keep him" Kidd answered without the slightest hesitation.

"..are you out of your mind?" the blond screamed alarmed.

"I'm sorry but I won't endure your barbarian presence longer than absolutely necessary" the tanned man interfered, leaving the phone on the table and now fully focusing on the conversation.

The other two looked at him weird because of that phrase. Offended by the sarcastic comments after they were trying to save his ass. The pharaoh, however, just shrugged as he leaned back in his chair and focused his attention on drinking the tea.

"I'm sorry but we can't let them take him" Kidd continued ignoring the aggressive comments. "I mean, as you say, he is the greatest discovery of the century, is ... the discovery of eternal life or something. Governments and organizations will fight over him, would analyze his every cell, they will dismember him until they discover the cause of why he's been alive for two thousand years".

"That's true" Killer replied.

"Wait, what?" the dark haired boy suddenly asked alarmed, leaving the tea on the desk and looking at them frowning "I'm a pharaoh. It is impossible to carry out any plan to harm me, my allies and army will annihilate them in seconds and …"

The other two looked at him, this time with a mixture of pity and concern. Law stopped speaking after seeing those looks.

No one had ever looked at him that way.

For the first time since he had awakened, Law realized what the strange situation he was in meant for him and for his life. The other two continued talking and ignoring his comments, deciding his future as if he was not in front of them. For the first time in his life, the king felt slightly lost and didn't know what to do. For the first time, his life, his future, was in the hands of others, when all his life he had had other's lives in his.

"How you intend to hide him?" Killer asked.

"I'll give him our clothes and take him to the apartment in Cairo for now. Then we can say he's a friend or something, and meanwhile Doflamingo can prepare the false documents. After all, he has already done it several times for the Straw Hat enterprise for Brook and Chopper"

"Okay, makes sense, but then what?" Killer asked "You don't plan on keeping him as a pet for the rest of your life, right? I don't mean to open the wound but you two don't seem to get along very well".

"That …" Kidd began looking at the Pharaoh sitting across the tent who was sending him a look of pure hatred again, but this time slightly empty and void "We will see".

 


	2. Declaration of intentions

Kidd banged his shoulder against the old wooden door in an attempt to open it. Then he quickly pushed the handlebars while the key finally managed to end the rotation and, with another last push and a gentle kick against the doorframe, the door opened itself with a soft squeak.

With a tired expression Kidd then turned to face the two men behind him. Killer was also trying to make the ritual of bumps and jerks to open the damn door of his own room in the opposite wall to him, meanwhile the Pharaoh looked at both of them with a horrified expression, standing in the middle of the hall.

"I'm going to shower, then I'll start with making dinner" Kidd announced to his blonde-haired friend when he had also unlocked his door "I'll await you in the living room in two hours okay?"

For a moment Kidd looked at the worn out doors of their rooms with a slight resignation. The small apartment they had rented in Cairo was entirely theirs and they didn't need to share it with anyone. However the whole floor was secured with chains and locks, on windows and doors. Even the drawers of the cabinets or doors of each room had locks. It was an annoying thing, so many keys and so much wasted time, but it was a necessity when living in a city, where every person knew how to open a strongbox like a child opens a box of cookies.

"It's okay for me" Killer replied, frowning at the new creak of his door "I'll call Doflamingo, if you need anything…" continued the blonde man, sending a dubious glance at the tanned man between them that kept looking around the place slightly frightened.

"I'll be fine" Kidd replied dismissively, while pushing the strange pharaoh into his room and closing the door behind them. Hit, pull, twist and the door closed again cleanly.

Immediately he heard a faint cry behind him. Sighing he turned to watch his beloved "guest".

The dark haired man was staring at the tiny little room with a face of pure terror. Kidd understood his behaviour slightly, the whole apartment seemed about to fall apart in the next second, with the weathered wood of the beams and floors and with the dirty paint on the walls, crumbling and showing the adobe the house was made of. Kidd even got mountains of junk he had thrown across the room in an incipient chaos. Books, digging tools from the excavation, clothing and hundreds of beer cans were scattered in the corners and on the bed.

Yet this was one of the best apartments they had found in the city at a reasonable price, and, despite it's state, Kidd had immediately loved the old history air given off by the place. Also the chaos really wasn't that bad. He knew exactly where to find everything, just that, instead of spending his precious time placing each object on top of one another in an attempt to create a space so desired by others, he just left everything on the floor wherever he wanted.

"Do you really live in here?" said the pharaoh as he tried to adjust the shirt Kidd had given to him hours ago, and that obviously was too big for his slender body.

"It's only temporary" Kidd tried to excuse himself not wanting to start a conversation about his new home.

Kidd then, ignoring his guest, went to a big closet stuck on one of the walls to grab some clothes from the pile that was inside, going afterwards into the bathroom, because he needed a bath. The sticky heat of that country made him sweat like never before in his life, and that, coupled with desert sand and the tomb dust, made him feel like a dirty pig at the end of each day.

"I'm going to shower, meanwhile you can watch TV" he said pointing to the old device in front of the unmade bed "hit the button on the side, if it doesn't work give it a little punch and with a little luck it will be fixed"

The man nodded while looking around like a child lost in a maze. Kidd just stared at him mildly amused, maybe with this little experience his huge vart ego will slowly came down.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, what's your name?" Kidd finally asked while opening the bathroom door with a kick.

"T-Trafalgar Law" he said with a weak voice "Trafalgar Law" he then repeated with a frown and a more convinced tone

Kidd nodded slowly as he watched the man approach the television.

'That will keep you entertained for awhile.' he thought referring to the TV while he tried to remember the name of the dark haired man and associate it to a dynasty from his books of Egyptology. Still turning it around his head, the redhead went into the bathroom, leaving the guest alone in the room, and took a blessed shower in the blessed bronze tub he had in his blessed room.

They didn't have hot water, a thing that didn't surprise the redhead when they rented the apartment, still in those moments he loved the cold frozen water like never. Finally something cold after so much hotness. Then he came out of the water, he dried his hair with a towel and reluctantly, he put on comfortable black pajama pants his mother had bought him for the trip. Sadly they contrasted with the pale skin of his body, making him look like a corpse. Kidd sighed. Seriously, his mother should know by now that there were colors that made her beloved son look like an asshole.

When he finally left the bathroom, trying to untangle his hair with his bare fingers, he found the dark-haired man sitting in his bed with the TV on his legs, looking at it with a disbelieving look.

Trying to dissect and put an end to the only form of communication -his beloved black and white television- he had with the outside world, in a country where technology seemed to have stopped centuries ago.

Immediately the tanned man put the TV down as he heard Kidd coming out of the bathroom, and just looked at him with the most innocent look Kidd had ever seen. Then Law shamelessly checked him out from head to toe, with his gray eyes lingering far too long on his new pecs and abs. Kidd wanted to smile amused by that small gesture and dropped the typical sarcastic comment, however, at the moment he was far more concerned about his little electrodomestic as trying to mess with the other.

"What are you doing?" He almost screamed while quickly approaching the older, sitting down beside him on the bed and removing the apparatus from his tanned hands before it suffered more collateral damage.

The brunette followed the movement of his body -his muscles flexing and the water drops sliding down his white skin- with a look that started to make the redhead nervous. So intense that it seemed as if the man was already fucking him in his mind.

"There were things inside" the man, however, said with a cold voice "I tried to open it for a better view, but inside there was nothing but colored wires and tubes" he said as if nothing had happened and as if his eyes didn't keep glued to his body. "I was wondering how it worked".

"Shit" the redhead answered assessing the damage "with some little luck I can still fix it"

Still naked in the middle of the room, the redhead comfortably sat down on the floor beside the man's legs and began the task of reassembling the device without worrying about anything else. That kind of thing, crafts and mechanics, had always relaxed him and had helped to clear his mind in difficult situations.

A thing he definitely needed now.

"You can't do this, there is nothing inside but circuits, as much as you open it nothing will came out" he continued "It works with waves and electricity" he tried to explain so the other could understand it and a similar episode wouldn't be repeated.

"I still don't get it, how do the people appear inside then?" the dark-haired man, however, muttered somewhere beside his body.

Kidd smiled at the answer amused. Catching up after two millennia was going to be complicated and extremely funny to see.

"For now you can call it magic" he announced while connecting two cables, making the device buzz as he usually did .

They stalled that way for a moment: he sorting out the mess that the TV had become, and the other staring silently at him just doing nothing. Slowly Kidd's mind focused on the task at hand and everything around himself disappeared, the concerns, the sweltering heat of the afternoon, the cries of the people on the street. His body relaxed, his tiredness slowly melted away and a strange calm came over him.

Yes, definitely he loved that. Engineering had been one of his other career options in life, but unlike archaeology you couldn't make so much money and it wouldn't allow him to travel to places like the one they were now. So, when he had to decide between his two beloved careers, the decision hadn't been very complicated.

Still, he enjoyed minor repairs like this little one and it definitely helped him enough to release tension in his body. At that moment he felt his mind slowly returning back to it's normal calm state.

Until long fingers began to stroke his wet hair, undoing the tangles he had previously left half undone. Immediately his body paralyzed and his mind was just focused on the hands that, with a strange delicacy, were stroking his red streaks.

"What are you doing?" He asked, again with a clear tension in his voice.

"Combing your hair" the other answered without stopping what he was doing and even looking more eager now that he had been acknowledged.

"Stop"

"No, keep fixing the magic box" the pharaoh ordered with the ease of someone who has spent his entire life giving orders.

Kidd on his part frowned.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked without understanding how the man that a few hours ago had hated him with all his heart, was now helping him with his hair as if they were best friends. However Kidd didn't even try to take those long fingers away from his head. Strangely this felt so good.

"Your hair is like the color of the blood" Law continued talking.

"So what?" Kidd answered defensive. A lot of people had made fun of his hair when he had been younger and he had quickly learned to defend himself.

"I've never seen anyone with hair of this color" the pharaoh, again, responded with an annoyed tone in his voice at having to justify everything he did, but with also a fascinated hue mingling with his words.

The redhead however huffed confused. He didn't fully understand the man, he didn't know if he could trust the man, or what was going through his mind. It was simply a mystery and it bothered him. Usually he could read people easily, but that tanned man was like a locked chest. Yes, now he was helping him and surely the dark-haired pharaoh wouldn't do anything against him, but nothing assured him that, when the situation changed, the other would not stab him in the back.

Kidd hated living with uncertainty, he preferred safe and straight situations. However, saying nothing, but now aware of every movement the other did with his hair, he continued to repair the brisk TV as nothing strange was happening between them. Thankfully the other didn't do anything but stroke his hair with a strange devotion and, when the redhead ended, it was starting to get dark outside the window.

"It's done" He said, giving his thanks to some god to let this strange torture end. To be alert for so long shouldn't be healthy.

The other, still sitting on the bed behind him, did little to move, and instead began massaging his neck with his firm fingers, caressing the curve of his love with the thumb of a tanned hand. Kidd almost jumped in the place when he felt the other's hands pressing against his skin and turning his stiff muscles into soft gelatin in mere seconds. He even had to hold back a moan of pleasure as he felt something snap at his back.

"Why are you so nervous?" the tanned boy then asked with a quiet voice.

Kidd just grunted in response, not wanting to answer to something like that. He didn't want to think about why he was so nervous and aware of everything the other man did, he had enough problems already. Leaning against Law's legs and throwing his head back to let the dark haired man massage a tense muscle in his neck, he closed his eyes and practically purred of pleasure.

He knew he should be making dinner by now, after having to fix the TV. He was already damn late with that little task. He also knew that this situation was weird, because only a few hours ago they had been trying to kill each other with a burning passion. But god, a little more of this couldn't hurt anyone.

Ignoring the sarcastic chuckle the tanned man emitted behind him, he let the man squeeze his muscles until they felt totally relaxed like butter. Long tanned fingers pressed gently but firmly on every millimeter of his neck, exerting just the right amount of pressure to make Kidd shudder and shiver. Kidd had never received a massage in life. Normally his relationships had always been limited to sex and little else, but now he definitely regretted not having tried this before.

"You like this so much?" the other scoffed viciously at his suddenly submissive attitude, his hands started to travel down to lower regions, to his shoulders, to his arms, to his chest.

Kidd was left in a kind of trance. How could a Pharaoh have such skill? Shouldn't he be the one who received the massage instead of giving them? Yet, while the other's hands flew over his pale and still wet skin, the redhead was increasingly convinced that the other one must be a professional or something, because he attacked each tense nerve with precision, drawing another tense shiver of pleasure from him, as the muscle went back to it's rightful place.

"How do you know how to do this?" He asked curious while the other's hands flew over his pecs, dangerously outlining his hard nipples. Kidd felt the other man inclined over him in an attempt to get even lower, his face was above his head, practically burying his nose in his red hair.

"It's very typical among lovers" the pharaoh remarked as if it was normal "A concubine from the palace taught me how to do it"

The tip of a thumb rubbed against the tip of a nipple and Kidd could no longer deny the soft little erection he had between his legs. Although, after the little shameless looks and that mind blowing massage, it was predictable.

"God, you're like a cat" Law continued talking while he watched Kidd fascinated as the redhead writhed between his legs with each stroke, as if asking for more.

"Wait" Kidd said weakly, grabbing Law's smart hands with his own, not wanting the situation to develop further into something weird. What had started as a simple game, an innocent massage, was turning far more dangerous "Between lovers? What are you trying to do?"

Separating from those hands he turned himself and faced the older boy sitting behind him on the edge of the bed, watching him from above with a smirk. Kidd almost felt the blood leaving his face as the man smiled at his question in a slightly creepy way and looked at him again with the same look he'd given him when he got out of the shower. For a moment Kidd felt like prey the other was having fun with and studied before he ate him.

"Well you see…"

"Kidd! The dinner" could be suddenly heard from the other side of the door as someone knocked on the door, almost breaking it "I am hungry, do my food for god's sake"

And that completely broke the tension and atmosphere of the moment between them both. Both men looked at the door, one surprised and slightly annoyed and the other one showing just happiness and salvation. Kidd rose from the ground like lightning and headed to the door while running his fingers through his hair and along gelatinous muscles in a failed attempt to erase the feeling of the other's fingers over them. Then he rearranged his clothes to hide his erection and pretending absolute normality.

"Killer, I'm sorry, I've been busy" He apologized to the blonde man at the door with a nervous smile, before rushing down the stairs fleeing from the dark haired man.

Law, however, still sitting on the bed, didn't waste any time eyeing the muscular back of the redhead and that perfect ass. He practically had to restrain his tongue from licking his lips suggestively while Kidd's blond friend looked at him with suspicion on his face.

Restoring an innocent smile on his part, Law got out of bed and went downstairs to find his new prey. Even remembering how the redhead had shuddered at those little innocent touches made his dick harder than a stone, and he suddenly wanted to find out what would happen, if he deepened the caress a little more, because there was no doubt he wasn't going to do it. He had been thinking about it since he had seen the boy sitting on the floor of his tomb, staring terrified at him and with flaming hair like the color of dawn, but finally in this room he had decided.

The redhead was going to be his.

He had many things to teach the innocent and rebellious boy and he swore that the next time not even Ra would interrupt them. Just thinking of the boy squirming under him while receiving everything he intended to do to him made his skin crawl anxious.

But for now he only smirked as he entered the kitchen and the redhead practically tripped, throwing a bowl of what looked like long, thin worms over himself. When the blond boy entered the kitchen after him and looked at his friend in that catatonic state, picking spaghetti while kneeling on the floor, Law again smiled at him completely innocent. Plotting, he sat on one of the wooden chairs in the small kitchen without taking his eyes off redhead, in a clear hint of what he was trying to do.

Then he devoted the rest of the night to unnerve the redhead with lustful glances and some other misinterpretable gestures.

.

.

.

Kidd had only spent five fucking days with the pharaoh. Only five fucking days and the redhead thought he had enough for the rest of his life. He couldn't stand the man anymore, he couldn't stand the situation and he couldn't stand the routine. A little more of this torture and he would eventually die of exhaustion and he swore that Killer would have to send him back to America in a state of post traumatic stress.

Because the dark-haired was making his life miserable.

Kidd had never been so aware of anyone in his damn life before, but with the dark-haired man he couldn't lower his guard for only two seconds. Since the odd scene they had in the room, after he had showered and the other had given him the strange massage, the tanned man hadn't left him alone for even a second. He pursued him everywhere he went, saying that he needed Kidd to explain how this new world worked, however, all that what happened at the end was, that the other man just stared at him intently, stripping him naked in his mind.

Kidd walked around tensely all day, trying to ignore the other and the gray look, in which he could read the pharaoh's thoughts like an open book. He had already lost count of how many times Law had fucked him in his perverted mind like a fucking animal in heat. Kidd had lost count of the times he had ended up blushing like a virgin or needed to attend the impressive erection between his legs when he imagined it too.

He had refused to eat with the other man after the last time with the spaghetti. The pharaoh hadn't ceased to provoke him with licking, sucking and languid looks toward certain parts of his anatomy. He would always deny having to retake a cold shower afterwards or having to masturbate.

Kidd didn't eat with the man, they slept in different rooms and he definitely wasn't going to be alone with the dark-haired man after that last message. Although not even that seemed to stop the tanned man, and, though they were surrounded by people, he would still send him dirty looks and gestures no one besides him seemed to notice.

Thankfully, in the morning he went to the excavation and the tanned man had to stay at home, so no one will discover the man. Those few hours were the salvation of the redhead and allowed him to rest a bit. But in any case the fatigue was only increasing and it made him less and less effective at work.

At the end Killer had to intervene and force him to stop and go to the tent to rest. Kidd thanked him as ever and slept like a saint for hours, in that lone and peacefully place. However, in that same afternoon he returned to the house and found the pharaoh lying on his bed in a definitely provocative pose, like he was the owner of the place. And with only Kidd's underwear covering his lean body, Kidd felt with despair the sought rest evaporated from his body as if he'd never had it.

Apparently the gray eyed man was learning too quickly his ways in his new millennium, and that strange soap operas he watched on TV all day definitely didn't help him in the last.

But today it was over.

In the night of the fifth day Kidd stood in front of the door of his room, ready to end whatever the hell was going on. Nobody played with him, if they didn't want to die and the dark-haired man definitely had exceeded the limit of his patience.

Opening the door with force and the strange ritual, he entered the room, trying not to look at the completely naked man in his bed. Moreover when the man turned to look at him, he checked him out again, from head to toe, without a hint of shame and licking his lips with a clear intention.

God, now he understood women who complained so much about feeling like objects when men talked or looked at them.

He swallowed hard and, while ignoring Law again, sat down on a chair in the room as far away as possible from the man, who lay on the blankets and fluffy pillows of his bed, that contrasted amazingly with the dark skin of his guest.

And then he noticed a small detail.

"Have you cleaned?" He asked observing the sudden order and neatness of the room.

All his stuff was stacked on the small desk and shelves in perfect order, the floor gleamed brighter after what should have been a necessary cleansing, and even his cabinet seemed to be a wardrobe again and not the black hole it had been before, where he just threw his clothes in.

"Well, when someone spends all day in a room with nothing to do and the room is practically the definition of chaos ... one tends to clean it" Law said as he rolled over the bed to face him, naked as God had brought him in the world and without any trace of shame "By the way, could you please explain me what this is?" He asked as he suddenly lifted something in his hand.

Kidd had to concentrate on looking only at what the other showed him and not let his eyes wander to his sculpted chest and lower them to his tanned abs to get lost in...

Fuck.

But then his eyes fell on the other's face where a sarcastic and amused smile, that he was learning to recognize as a sign of pure evil, was appearing. Finally, frowning for falling into something so obvious, he noticed what the other held in his hands.

For Satan's love. A box of condoms.

Kidd opened his eyes wide as his face turned red again. Why did he always end up blushing cause of this man? He wasn't a man who blushed, he rather was the kind of man that answered the provocative comment with another even worse one. Why was this happening now?

"You see, I have found them while cleaning" the pharaoh said while opening the box with those long fingers "It looks like one of those _plastic_ things that you seem to love so much, but I don't understand its use. Can you explain it to me, please?" He asked with that suggestive tone and a smile, that left quite clear, that he knew exactly what the little plastic thing was used for.

After all the box came with cartoons and explanatory instructions.

"Stop" the redhead said frowning "Stop doing that"

The raven boy smiled as he pulled a condom from the bag and rolled it between his fingers, playing with it. Sticking his fingers inside the gum, removing them from the transparent rubber and rubbing it in circles, making the redhead imagine another dirty scene in his mind.

"I do not know what you are talking about" Law innocently responded. This time while provocatively licking the tip of his fingers and returning to play with the condom, now moistening and rubbing the tight circle of plastic.

Kidd shivered instantly just by looking at him. Rising from his chair, he approached the other man on the bed and took the box of condoms with a slap from his hands.

"You know perfectly well what you are doing" he hissed at the man with a deadly serious face "Stop for once your stupid little games, I'm not that kind of dirty person and it gets me on my nerves" he lied as usual.

Law then looked at him, still lying naked in his bed, with a frown obscuring his features.

Was that a joke? It was clear from the reactions of the redhead that he was "that" kind of person, as Kidd had disgusted called it. But he refused the little fact and just threw the homosexual word at his face as if it was something horrible.

That definitely angered Law. Especially after what he'd been trying to do this stupid long week, to end with the redhead moaning under him. He had done a lot of things to provoke him, but in his opinion it wasn't working as good as he had expected. It had never cost him so much to get someone in his bed. At first it was funny to fight so much resistance, but he was now getting frustrated, bored and he had even reached the point, where his patience was rather nonexistent, so nonexistent, that this little accusation angered him more than it should.

So, before Kidd turned away and went back to give him the cold shoulder as the redhead always did, took him the dark-haired man by the wrist and pulled at him, until Kidd lay down on the bed beside him. Then, without wasting any time, Law positioned himself on top of the boy, with the body of the other laying flat between his legs. He quickly put one hand next to the redhead's face for balance, while the other hand palmed the boy's clothed crotch and the slightly erect member in it.

The redhead groaned in a mixture of surprise and thrill of pleasure.

Law smirked, especially as he realized that the boy didn't seem to wear anything underneath the pants and that he was also slightly impatient for this.

"Eustass, you are very bad at lying" Law whispered over the other's lips "It's completely clear for me that you are one of 'those' kind of people" he remarked while massaging the redhead's erection, which hardened with every passing second, to emphasize his words.

The other then regained his reflections and, as a great look of embarrassment and warning arose in his face, his hands moved to push and stop Law's hand playing with his erection more happily than he had been playing with the condom.

"What are you doing? L-let me go" the redhead demanded alert.

But Law just squeezed Kidd against the mattress, leaning all the weight of his hips against the redhead's ones to finally join their eager erections. He let Kidd immobilize his wrists as he pleased, after all, he still didn't need his hands for what he wanted to do.

Smirking pleased, he then started to rub his erection against the other's, moving his hips in big long circles from front to back, exerting a delicious friction between their members and the coarse cloth between them.

"I am the pharaoh here Kidd, and I'm the one giving the orders" Law said looking at Kidd with a look that made it clear that it has been Kidd the one who made him angry and the one who will pay for it.

"Just die" the other replied as a muffled gasp escaped his mouth when the other moved his hips in the right perfect way over his hot member.

But Kidd realized that he wasn't going to last long this way. Mainly because Law, despite how thin and lean he was, he definitely surpassed him in strength and the ability to fight, and secondly, because deep down he knew Law was right and Kidd felt his body getting excited with each deft movement that exerted such pleasurable friction on his trapped member.

Shit, he was getting aroused, and with each new movement his body was losing the strength he needed to stop the dark-haired boy from continuing, until at the end, the other's wrist came free of his grip. He growled, frustrated about himself, as he turned his head to avoid looking at the tanned man who was smiling satisfied now.

"That's right, good boy" Law whispered stroking his face gently and deposited a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth "Relax and let me do it, I promise you will love it"

Kidd was panting heavily, although they hadn't done anything yet. God he was so pathetic, so helpless and at the mercy of the other with just a few rubbing. All flushed and gasping for just a little more friction.

Law then separated himself from him and put his hands under his shirt without hesitation, not wanting to delay this even more. Law has been longing for Kidd all week. He had not expected to have him today in this way, but since they were doing it now, he wouldn't miss the opportunity.

Cold hands made contact with the hot skin of Kidd's abs and started to advance slowly, going up his body and making Kidd closing his eyes at the sensation. Aroused, he held his breath as Law opened his hands over his pecs, lifting his thin shirt and exposing his chest. The redhead stood expectantly still, waiting to see what the older boy will do to him while he just stayed immobile with his eyes closed.

A laugh was heard in the dim light of the room. "What are you expecting Eustass?" the pharaoh whispered mockingly and amazed.

Kidd opened his eyes in surprise and glared at the man sitting naked astride his hips. Law had his hands on his chest and an obvious erection between his legs just above the bulge in his own pants. He had stopped moving, but the electrifying feeling was still present in that sensitive part of his anatomy, not leaving him in the least.

Red-faced and with hatred in his eyes, Kidd replied to the other."I'm not expecting anything, and get off me now or you will be murdered" he said, still not surrendering, but with much less conviction in his voice.

".. Never mind, I love when you get so submissive but still keep denying what you're craving for" Law remarked as he massaged his exposed chest with those smart and long fingers.

"What? I'm not submis-..." but then the other took his protest in his mouth when he finally joined their lips and kissed him.

Shit, he had done it on purpose. Kidd tried to resist, but was again surpassed by the other's skill. Law's tongue devoured his mouth with a desire and a passion that left him completely defeated again. The other explored his mouth with devotion, playing with his tongue, licking his lips and stealing every breath Kidd tried to catch in the middle of that assault. He almost seemed as if he only needed Kidd's lips to survive, as if he had been waiting just for him all those millenniums, just to taste his lips and steal his breath.

When they separated, licked Law his lips with dark eyes and Kidd felt his head getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. This time he couldn't contain a moan when Law started to crack his neck with long passionate licks, while his hands twisted his hard nipples between his fingers with delicate but hard strokes that sent electric bolts to his trapped cock.

His own hands flew on his own to hold into Law's biceps, and his legs parted voluntarily in search of that delicious friction, that he had so gladly received moments earlier. Law in reward bit his neck hard, causing Kidd to whimper as he threw his head back to let him free rein on his throat.

He was looking as submissive as Law had proclaimed.

The dark-haired man instantly took advantage of Kidd's exposed neck and started to nibble and lick it with passion, making Kidd imagine that skillful tongue on other parts of his anatomy. Law's mouth, however, oblivious to what was going through Kidd's mind, just kept devouring his neck and biting his collarbone possessively, marking it with his teeth and some hickeys that would be difficult to hide the next day, marking that body as his possession, for the rebel boy and the whole world to know. Law's hands also continued to travel down Kidd's almost nude body until they reached hard abs.

God, the redhead's body was so perfect, any army soldier would kill for such a perfect body. Unable to contain the obsession he had with those defined abs since the day he had seen the boy come out of the shower completely soaked, Law slid down the bed until his mouth loomed over of his beloved obsession.

But then he stopped for a second to look curiously at the expression Kidd would have, after so much movement.

Kidd was covering his mouth, trying to hold two seconds more, what his mouth could not suppress anymore. His eyes were closed tightly, his hands were gripping Law's shoulders desperately and Law could feel the man's legs opening slowly to him, despite how much the redhead tried to close them. Kidd's midriff was bare, his face was red, his marks kept covering his neck, marking him as his possession and...fuck, he was so hot. This was definitely what Law had been dreaming every day since he met the boy: the other unable to resist his caress, slowly falling into the game as wanton and aroused as himself.

Law finally dipped his head and licked slowly over those sweet delicious curves that were the other's abbs, feeling the other shuddering and clutching on his shoulders even stronger as a loud moan escaped his mouth.

Dear God, another weak point of that stubborn man, how many did he had? He hadn't even touched him and Law could perfectly feel Kidd's huge erection pressing against his chest, asking for attention. He smiled wickedly and incredible pleased with the whole situation. He was having so much fun.

"I didn't know that…"

"Shut up" the redhead replied with hatred in his panting voice and covered his eyes again with his arm, not wanting to hear or look at the other.

Law handed soft caring kisses over Kidd's stomach without removing the proud smile from his face. He didn't expect the man to be so shy in bed, but he could definitely take advantage of it and drive him crazy. He slowly climbed back up the pale body and his mouth again joined the redhead's in another one of those addictive kisses.

This time, however, Kidd also replied eager to the kiss, trying to take control of it and not completely surrendering yet. Law smirked, charmed with so much resistance. It was the first time in his life that someone resisted his assaults so obsessive and pretended to hate what they were doing so much. It was refreshing in some way, because in the end, they both knew that Law would win this kiss and everything else, and that Law would finally give both, what they had been wishing with the same enthusiasm.

"Don't get so angry" Law said when they separated "you are liking this, so be a good boy and spread that legs for me" he provoked even more.

"In your dreams" the other continued to resist again, but this time redder than a tomato and panting like virgin "and you are gonna be surprised, if you think I will obey everything your saying".

Law smiled amused by his attitude, while again, he lowered one hand to the boy's pants. However, this time, instead of the innocent touching, Law got under the thin cloth and into the pants, willing to teach the rebel boy a few things. The boy almost jumped out of bed when he seized his wet erection between his playful fingers, and Law practically purred when Kidd instantly opened his legs even more, letting him do whatever he wanted.

"Well, we will do this in the hard way" he whispered into Kidd's ear as he licked the other's lobe, drawing another gasp of surprise "God, you're so wet and hard"

"Shut up" Kidd screamed at Law again, feeling how the situation was getting out of hand, and how his face kept warming up in what would be the biggest blush of his life and all thanks to the comments of the pharaoh.

God, Kidd couldn't look the dark-haired man in the eyes, this was so humiliating, he almost looked like a whore wishing to be fucked and the pharaoh's specific comments weren't helping him in the least. He had to restrain himself and control his body or he couldn't be called a man anymore.

However, the hand, that had been stroking his member so skillfully a wonderful but insufficient moment ago, suddenly continued down, until the felt it placed between his buttocks and one of those long fingers pressed against his tight hole almost by accident.

Kidd then bit the pharaoh in the new kiss the other was giving him, almost panicking and crying hysterically.

"What are you doing you idiot? Get your hand off there"

The pharaoh licked his lips, trying to calm the throbbing pain in his tongue, and with a twitch of an eyebrow he looked at the man below him clearly pissed. Almost like the shadow of a beast looming over the plate of food that tried to flee. What the hell? To two seconds ago the other had been perfectly fine, moaning loudly and letting him touch him as he pleased. Why was he like this now?

"Would you keep still for once?" He murmured, referring to the boy who was now trying to get rid of him almost hysterically "I told you that you were going to like it, so be quiet and let me fuck you" and this time he even bit the other's lip angrily and pissed, punishing him for stopping now.

"You're crazy, if you think I would let you do that, now get off of me you degenerate" Kidd said scared, still trying to flee.

God, if only Killer was there and could hear his screams asking for divine help, unfortunately the other had just decided to leave that night for a round of drinks. Bastard. Sure, he was in the plan with the degenerate above him and everything had been planned from the beginning.

"Why do you act like that? You knew from the beginning what I would do. Or were you expecting something different?"

And suddenly the other stopped every move and opened his eyes wide while another lovely blush appeared on his face. Law wanted to lick those red cheeks and hug him tight for how fucking edible he looked at that moment. God, he needed to fuck him so badly, to make him his forever.

"I didn't ... I didn't expect anything" Kidd nervously said.

But this time Law couldn't contain the smirk, knowing what Kidd was thinking. Oh how he loved to bother him, oh how he loved to see the other so nervous and unable to look at him while he blushed like the boy only blushed when he was around.

"So, you only expected me to grope or suck you huh? Have you masturbated thinking about me _just_ sucking your dick then?" he asked against the boy's ear again "But tell me, do you really expect me to restrain myself after all the trouble I have gone through, to get you in a bed?"

"No, I…" and again the nervous and scared look in the eyes, over the red cheeks. Adorable.

Law leaned over Kidd and returned them to the starting position, with his hand on Kidd's pants, while he continued whispering in his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you Kidd" and to emphasize his words he again pressed his fingers against the trembling hole of the man between those round and soft buttocks "and like I said, you're going to adore it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes dudes, this is a cliffhanger in its most perfect form, the better definition of a cliffhanger, and the best part of this all is that I won't update till February (due to finals of the quartermaster, and Christmas, travels etc).
> 
> So have fun, and suffer for my own pleasure.
> 
> Bye pervers ~


	3. Forever

It was pitch dark in Cairo, and yet the town people kept walking on the streets, enjoying the noisy nightlife of the old city. Laughs were heard through the ancient streets, and men and women of different ages talked happily about how hard it had been this day, while drinking reddish wine in the famous taverns covered with cushions.

However, in an old house in one of the most remote areas of the city, while the lights were still off, two men kept trying to devour each other.

Law, lying above the red headed man, kept trying to subject him in the sheets. He nibbled repeatedly against Kidd's ear, causing tremors, and new sighs to fall from the other's desperate mouth. Law decided then, with the other laying more relaxed and wantonly under him, that it was time to take the body that had been tempting him for days with its mere presence, to know his inside, and tame it to his liking. However, as his hand outlined the entrance of his dearest lover, he was again interrupted by his terrified prey.

"Wait" sounded again that tone of voice, angry and demanding, but still with a slightly fear that Law didn't quite liked, and that prevented him from continuing his ministrations.

Law stopped, just a moment, deciding to hold on for just two more seconds and analyze this new information. Fear? Why? He hadn't done anything to be feared, he hadn't been rough or very aggressive, but then he realized something that he should have realized long ago when the other had said 'I am not one of those', or when Kidd had denied how excited he was.

Kidd probably has never done this with a man. Or at least, he has never been the one receiving it.

That cooled a little the pharaoh's libido and thankfully, he didn't commit the biggest mistake of his life. He wanted the boy to enjoy this and search for more, although the thought of being the first one to posses the boy, to be the first to see him melt with pleasure under him, moaning for more...Fuck.

"Trust me" Law whispered into Kidd's ear with an eerily calm voice.

He immediately felt the younger man tense at his words, realizing that the older one had discovered his secret, but at the end he seemed to relax, and his hands stopped to tighten around his arms strongly.

Handing out little licks and bites on the other's neck so Kidd would have something else to distract himself, and while one of Law's hand unbuttoned his pants with the redhead's help, his other hand stroked that tempting little hole slightly applying a bit of pressure. When they finally got rid of younger's annoying pants pushing them to a corner of the bed, Law finally decided that he had waited enough, and introduced the first digit in that pleasant heat that he had long wanted to try.

Kidd gave a muffled groan of discomfort and immediately hid his face in Law's chest. The pharaoh stood still for a moment letting the other get used to the intrusion, and distributing reassuring kisses and caresses on Kidd's face and hair, and finally, when he felt that the other relax, he began to move inside that tight ass. Making slow, deep strokes that tore annoyed sounds and little moans from the redhead's lips. Law's mouth watered only to feel him pressing around his finger, so tight, so hot. Law couldn't wait to get in there and make that territory his own, however he had to prepare the boy first or knew he would never forgive himself for ruining a good fuck because of impatience.

Yet his patience wasn't as great as he thought and he didn't take long to introduce a second finger into that hot velvet heat, and earned a painful bite on the shoulder from the younger.

Law smiled entertained while handing out apologizing kisses through the flaming hair, although, in truth, he didn't regret it much. This time however was different, the second finger inside the other allowed him a slightly better access, and quickly Law began to look for the redhead's weak spot to speed things up to his liking.

Smiling slightly when he finally found it and Kidd practically screamed in pleasure while opening his legs and leaned again against the mattress allowing Law to see his pleasured expression, Law attacked relentlessly that point. His eyes never left the face of the redhead who practically fell apart in his hands. God, those perfect golden eyes flooded with pleasure, that mouth open and moaning shamelessly… and with just two simple fingers, he hadn't even fucked him yet. At this rate, he swore he could do this over and over again just to see the boy in that state, completely desperate for him.

"Do ... don't stop" the redhead suddenly whispered repositioning under him and spreading his legs with an impressive flexibility while now riding three fingers desperate.

Law looked at him ecstatic not needing to move, it seemed that now the other was the one desperate for a fuck. However, Law quickly gripped his shoulder to stop that hypnotizing dance, and pulled his fingers away from that now prepared hole.

"Idiot ... I told you not to stop" Kidd protested with a begging face, which made Law lick his lips hungrily. Still Law only laughed at the other's demand and loving to torture the younger in revenge for making him wait so long, he decided to annoy him.

"Take off your shirt Kidd" he said referring to the shirt Kidd was still wearing but that was fully raised to show his chest "take it off and then I'll give you something better than three simple fingers"

Law couldn't help but get excited when the redhead practically tore the garment from his body, and raised his legs up further in the air, exposing his quivering entrance to Law without any trace of shame.

"Do it" Kidd ordered then.

Law trembled delighted with Kidd's new personality, the shy one was fine, but definitely the desperate and submissive one made him horny as fuck. Clutching the other legs behind the knees, he led them to his shoulders and pressed his weight on them making use of the other's flexibility.

His cock brushed that little hole so ready for him.

Kidd growled then and tried to move his hips to put an end to the torture as the other was being too slow for his liking. However the position prevented him completely to move- the order's weight over him pressing Kidd's knees against his panting chest- and he only shifted uncomfortably under the grip of the other.

"What have I said about the orders Kidd?" Law kept on torturing with curiosity in his mind wanting to know how far Kidd would be able to go just to get fucked.

"Do it!" Kidd cried this time in the other's face. He hated to wait, hated to beg and be so fucking submissive, and the other had definitely exceeded the limit of his patience eons ago.

"Jerk yourself off" Law ordered suddenly changing the subject.

"What?" the younger's face was priceless "Stop saying stupid things and…"

"No" and his refusal was absolute "You must learn who rules here, so until you don't masturbate in front of me there will be none of this" and then Law moved his hips and half of its member entered into the other's delicious hole.

Kidd was raised from the mattress while from his mouth escaped the most degrading moan that he had ever issued. His body trembled and writhed helplessly on the mattress despite the uncomfortable position. However, when he wanted to respond, and Law had returned to get his dick out of him and an empty feeling replaced it.

God he wanted, no, needed the other to fuck him, but again the raven did nothing, just let Kidd feel his cock rubbing against his entrance without going anywhere. Kidd groaned in exasperation.

"You can see it as a punishment" the pharaoh suddenly said against his mouth with that pleased look in his face "for disobeying me"

Kidd then wanted to strangle him right there and wipe that damn smile off his face, but that devilish position didn't allow him to do the movement he wanted, and also, to strangle the bastard, wouldn't get him anywhere with his current need. He could beg, of that he was sure, but that would be as degrading as masturbating and also, the other would accept it and he would only laugh at him forcing him to masturbate anyway.

Surrendering to the other, he lowered his own hands to his dick which was more erect and hard than it had ever been, and Kidd started pumping it fast, under Law's greedy eyes that weren't even blinking.

"... You are really in need for it, aren't ya'?"

"Yes!" Kidd whimpered as his hand clenched and charged into a more intense pace.

Immediately, the pants and groans escaped his mouth as he felt his dignity going to hell. Law's look was again one that gave him goosebumps, with those calculating gray eyes, seeming to almost be memorizing everything his hand did on his own cock and taking mental notes for later use. Kidd discovered himself getting excited under that look. His hand trembled imperceptibly on his cock as he felt the overwhelming feeling of an orgasm coming, and he bit his lip frustrated.

"Stop" Law ordered then with that serious and commanding voice, but Kidd had already reached the no return point where his body just didn't react as he wanted.

"No..." His voice sounded weak under so much pleasure.

This time Law's eyes flew to his own, serious and absolute, and Kidd shivered.

"Kidd. Stop" he ordered.

Kidd knew that he had to stop, and not only by the sharp command, but because he wanted to finish this in a very different way. But he was so close, just a few more thrusts and... No, he had to stop! Gritting his teeth, he forced his hands to get away from his erection, almost feeling his body broken with the effort.

The moment passed as he tried to restrain and stop shaking in spasms of need. It hurt, his cock hurt to the point that it seemed about to explode. When he finally relaxed again, and his mind reacted to the world, he was drenched in sweat and panting as if he had run a marathon. Law keep looking at him, still not having moved a damn millimeter, in his face a big smile was present while his eyes kept looking at him with a look of pure satisfaction.

Suddenly Law leaned down to give him one of those passionate kisses that left him breathless. Kidd answered the kiss in the same way, trying to regain his pride and a bit of control in some way; however, he didn't have any strength left so at the end he just submitted to the other as Law wanted.

"Good boy, you seem to have learned the lesson" Law muttered staring at him with a breath so calm that Kidd wanted to scream in frustration, and meanwhile stroking his face as if Kidd was an obedient dog "you shall have your reward".

Kidd had no time to try to remember what Law was referring to; when with a strong thrust Law finally entered him. This time Kidd's cry practically could be heard in the whole city.

"Fuck" Kidd cursed through clenched teeth as his hands tightened on the sheets and not around the other's neck, as he suddenly wanted.

"Thanks" Law replied mockingly to that comment.

Kidd growled again as he tried to get used to the feeling of the other buried so deep inside him. He gasped and tried to breathe slow because it fucking hurt, to be widened so much in such a place after all was neither normal nor healthy. But it definitely felt good to let someone else do this to him, to trust Law and allow him to fuck him until Kidd didn't even know his name was definitely stimulating.

Law separated a bit only to thrust back in, shoving him against the mattress without mercy and instantly hitting his prostate with a master's precision. Kidd whined, feeling his body burn again so fucking aroused as he had been at the brink of orgasm. He was too damn sensitive after all they had done, and the other's punishing pace was destroying his defenses.

" ... Law" he tried calling the other between gasps and choked gasp for air "not so ... please"

But as always the other ignored him, and all he did was to kiss him again while the bastard slowly increased the pace. Kidd arched against the mattress, and Law finally released his legs and let him move as he wanted. Kidd hands flew instantly to the other's back digging his nails into the tanned skin in revenge, and a little attempt to contain his own impressive orgasm.

The redhead lowered his legs from Law's shoulders, leaving the other between them comfortably. Law, in reply, stroked his thighs and raised his hands to grip his buttocks with possessiveness, lifting Kidd's hips from the mattress and making him respond to every move Law made. It almost seemed as if Law kept trying to dominate him with each thrust.

But Kidd wouldn't last much longer after so much foreplay, especially with Law doing whatever he wanted without listening to his pleas to stop for a second to let him breathe. Kidd felt his erection trapped between their bodies getting too much friction, he felt the other gasping into his mouth while his hand stroked his face gently, stroking away the red streaks that fell into his eyes in an almost reverential way.

Suddenly Law pulled at his hair and joined their eager mouths between gasps, kissing him hungrily, biting, licking and leaving him no fucking air. Kidd couldn't stand this anymore; the other was being too overbearing, too intense and possessive. Moving his own hips with the pace Law was leading, Kidd broke the kiss.

"Law ... I'm not... I'm gonna..." He felt his body begin to tremble between shocks of pleasure and, not standing it anymore, he finally let go.

Law over him smiled sarcastically, and again, he grabbed his red hair forcing him to raise his head to look into his gray eyes. Pressing then his other hand against Kidd's thigh, Law raised Kidd's leg to his waist, and sped up even a bit more, penetrating the younger one deeper and stronger in an almost inhuman pace.

"Do it" he ordered licking Kidd's mouth "I want to see you falling under me, completely subdued by me"

Kidd felt the first tremors of an orgasms take his body. Closing his eyes tightly he clung to the other, and let himself be carried away, screaming till he almost broke his vocal cords.

It was the biggest orgasm he had ever felt, it suddenly swiped over his body, ?every nerve ending and leaving his body limper than gelatin. He was left with a blank mind and spasming muscles, something wet covering his stomach and part of his chest, and felt Law continue to thrust inside him increasingly erratic. In a way where Law seemed to be trying to restrain himself from falling, he seemed to be trying to extend the experience all he could and even more.

Kidd let him do whatever he pleased. As much as Law wanted to, this couldn't last forever, and besides, he was still too tired to complain about the way the other keep fucking him into the mattress. With the spasms of the orgasm still running up and down his body, he didn't want to end up doing something stupid that would provoke Law's anger and that will end up with him spreading his legs at the pharaoh's liking.

But as he thought the other didn't last much longer and with a strong and powerful last thrust Law ended cumming inside with a loud moan that would remain etched in the redhead's mind forever. Kidd felt Law spill inside him filling him completely, and felt his mouth bite his neck almost with obsession again, as if the raven didn't want to separate from his body ever again. Kidd groaned at the sudden hard bites, and without noticing it, he tightens around the pharaoh still inside him, earning another muffled moan against his neck and another little tremor from the dark haired man.

Grabbing the other's hair like Law had done before, Kidd looked down and this time it was him who kissed him fiercely while the other gasped still fighting the spasms of pleasure. They licked their lips both panting, lengthening the experience all they could, without separating even an inch.

Showing that this act has been something more than just sex, that there was a much greater need buried underneath. But the minutes passed and finally they just lay down on top of each other exhausted. Law above, leaning against his chest and still with his dick buried inside Kidd, and the redhead under him embracing Law in response with his legs spread leaving the other accommodate between them.

"So what happens now?" Kidd asked with a sleepy tone.

Law then shifted finally getting out from that perfect body and biting again Kidd's clavicle bone possessively. Kidd trembled adorably under him as he hissed between clenched teeth.

"We can do it again" Law said "I have liked to see you so obedient and pleading under me, we can repeat this all you want, just give me ten minutes and we will continue"

Kidd felt his face redden again and helplessly he smacked the other on the head. Hard. Law laughed entertained by the gesture.

"What's this Kidd? Are you revolting against me again? Do I have to re-teach you everything?" His hands flew up to circle again one of those reddened nipples, cruelly playing with it.

"Stop" Kidd whined again not wanting this to continue. His body wouldn't stand another session of sex as the one they just had, no matter how much the other tried to excite him. His body simply could no longer respond. "I mean it"

This time the older one stopped and raised his head over his chest to look at him. Law smiled, but unlike the previous evil and calculating smiles, this was a much more loving and happy one that made the redhead stupidly nervous. Especially when the other continued playing in this strange cloying atmosphere, and began again to stroke his red hair that would surely be in chaos after so much petting.

"You see, in my time there was a myth that only a few knew about because it was that old" Law suddenly started. Kidd frowned at the change of subject and went to protest. There were other more important topics at the moment to talk about. "No, let me finish" Law remarked while walking his fingers across Kidd's lover lips with a look that told him that he could either shut up and let him tell the story, or return to hardcore sex with no consideration.

Kidd, frightened, decided not to interrupt him again, and Law smiled at him entertained by how obedient and submissive Kidd had suddenly become after that little session. Maybe he should have assaulted him sooner; it would surely have saved a lot frustration and fights. Although deep down Law also loved to mess with the redhead and piss him off.

Kidd kept looking at him with a slight excitement and curiosity in his eyes and Law remembered how the redhead drank from his words every time he said something about his times of pharaohs and pyramids. Kidd had explained him what his work was, and, although Law didn't understand it at all, it was clear that the redhead loved it. And Law loved the look Kidd gave him whenever Law told him something about his past.

"You see, this little legend was very much unknown because it showed another myth of creation, and therefore, was rather censured by the priests. However, I think it's more true than the other one" he commented "In this one, when Ra created you humans, he gave us everything we could possibly need, delicious food, excessive wealth, power over the rest of things on the creation, everything… yet, over the time, rather than acknowledge what we had and live happily, we became envious, suspicious and selfishness arose. A few years later we began to kill each other with lust for more and more power, and we even thought we had the right to decide who lived and who died"

Kidd blinked in surprise by the story. Incredible, a new creation myth, and also this one definitely sounded like something humans would do. It sounded more credible than the original one. That one where humanity had emerged from Ra's tears was just too stupid for anyone to believe in.

"Ra, seeing what had happened, was disappointed and angry at the same time with us" Law followed "So to make us learn a lesson, cursed us. In the curse Ra divided the soul of each person in two, and scattered them around the world. So the two halves would never be happy and have a fulfilling life unless they found their other half, and once they found and unite again into one, they would never be able to separate again"

This time Kidd's brow furrowed sarcastic. That sounded a little like a deluded teenager love story about the meaning of love and finding of a soul mate. But he said nothing and just kept listening to Law's hypnotic voice.

"Because of the curse people stopped fighting each other in fear that the person they killed could be their other half. People began to protect each other, to form families and clans, some appreciating what they had found, and others looking lovingly for what they might find. And although there was still unconscious eager for power and wealth, humanity finally calmed down and survived as Ra had wanted it to be" Law finalized still stroking his red locks.

Kidd turned the story again and again in his head. It certainly had all the stupid things to be an ancient and absurd myth, although he had never heard or read any of this on the walls of any Egyptian temple. In any case he mulled over it because he knew that deep down, Law was trying to explain him something, but instead of saying it the normal way, he did it in this mysterious and elegant way. Kidd loved it.

"And what do you mean with this?" He asked, at the end wanting to hear the other's voice instead of thinking about it on his own.

Law leaned over him and brought their mouths close again, but as always tempting him without really touching him. God, Kidd even felt his hands tangling in his hair, stroking it possessively as if the redhead was one of those cats that Egyptians so fucking loved.

"Have you ever thought about why I have spent so many centuries sleeping in the pyramid in that state? Without dying, not living, only sleeping. Waiting" Law asked again grazing Kidd's lips with a delicacy that made the redhead want to pounce on the older man and seal the kiss for once. However the other's words echoed in his mind with a deep meaning.

"Wait, you mean you've been waiting for me? That I am your other half?" He asked in disbelief.

Law nodded.

"I don't see any other explanation for what happened, for what other reason would I remain in this world in that state? I never found my other half in my previous life no mattered how hard I searched, simply no one appealed me enough, no concubines, no nobles of the court, and no even army commanders or soldiers" the pharaoh finally confessed "But when I came here and from the moment I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you and I could only think about what's the best way to get you into my bed. How do you explain this otherwise?" Law asked.

The tone of the other was becoming increasingly more erotic and low and the closeness that they had made Kidd's mind quickly drift to other, more interesting topics. However he would not fall into the other's hands again. He wasn't convinced with that absurd idea and he was going to discuss it with Law no matter how much the older tempted him. The stupid submission had ended and he wasn't going to accept another word.

"Abstinence?" He answered feeling the dark haired man frown at the lack of effect of his tactics. However, without surrender, Law again began to rub against him almost lazily but with a clear intention. Kidd instantly got nervous again "... a-as you said u have been sleeping for two millennia, it is normal that when you wake up you have certain needs".

"You dare label me as a desperate man?" Law then asked with a sinister smile Kidd realized was the beginning of his torture, especially when the other lifted over him like an apocalyptic cloud ready to explode in his face.

"No! I'm just suggesting that, as you say..."

"Hush" Kidd stopped talking immediately under the powerful Pharaoh "Eustass Kidd, you are mine" and what he said sounded so absolute that Kidd simply couldn't deny it no mattered how much he hated to recognize it "and if you try again to deny or ignore it, if you try to escape from my side, I will chain you to the bed and treat you as my personal pet for the rest of your life" said the other while bending over him and looking him straight in the eye before kissing him.

This time Kidd responded to him by fear of angering him more. Yet he couldn't help feeling that nice tingle of excitement in his belly. He knew it was strange, he must be terrified that a man of a thousand years ago who he didn't know for more than five days, had declared him eternal love after a session of hard and possessive sex against the bed. Still another part of his mind urged him to jump into Law's arms, to accept him and let him do whatever he wanted with him. He felt better than ever in his life, satisfied and happy even though he really had no reason for it.

The raven was a pervert, an annoying bastard when he asked for something he didn't understand, and he definitely was the only person who was able to drive him mad with just a word. But he realized as Law kissed and hugged him in that controlling way without letting Kidd go anywhere, that he didn't want to be anywhere else than in this place.

When they parted they looked into each other's eyes intently, Kidd knew that the other was right. He didn't know if it was thanks to a magical old curse, but he definitely felt something for the bastard. Kidd smiled warmly then at the pharaoh unable to help himself. Law opened his eyes surprised with the gesture and Kidd noticed a slight blush on the cheeks of the elderly, however, before Kidd could comment on it, Law get off Kidd and snuggled beside him, still hugging the redhead, as if he was unable to keep his hands off of Kidd's body.

Kidd sighed wearily, thinking about what had just happened. This was a mess, and he still had to tell Killer. Dear God, What would his mother think about this relationship? But what concerned him the most right now was...

"Does that mean that there are millions of zombies buried in their graves hoping to find their other half to wake them with a kiss of eternal love?" He asked sarcastically.

Law at his side raised his head and looked at him with a trace of sleep in his gray eyes. Kidd then regretted having said anything and have awakened the older one when clearly he needed sleep. Interestingly a protective instinct he didn't fully understand had emerged inside him. How would Law look like asleep? Kidd felt his fingers tingle at the thought, but any enthusiasm quickly disappeared when the other spoke.

"What's a zombie?" The tanned asked then deadly serious.

Kidd wanted to hit his head with a wall then. Shit, he has just opened Pandora's box and now the other would start with the thousand and one questions. With a little luck Killer should be returning soon.

.

.

.

"Um, Kidd ... What happened to your neck?" Killer asked the next morning at breakfast quietly.

As every day the three were sitting around the tiny chipped and scratched wooden table. Like every day Killer, who had woken up first, had been kicking the rusted appliances to make them work so he could prepare his beloved coffee, and, as usual, the other two had been coming down the stairs avoiding the treacherous holes and holding on the dirty wall finally awakened by the scandal the ritual made.

However, that day, while Killer drank his beloved coffee, he realized that something didn't fit at all. Because, although he had gone to discover the bars of the city with some of the excavation men the day before and as a result he now had the hangover of the century, he still seemed to be in much better shape than his red-haired friend. Also the cursed pharaoh looked suspiciously happy and in good spirits as he drank long sips of coffee, a thing that scared Killer like nothing else, as the bastard usually woke up moody and all they could get from him were snarls and glares until late morning.

Killer returned to scrutinize his friend through his blind bangs trying to discover the reason for this strange scene. It was then that he found the suspicious red marks on the neck of his friend. First he choked on his coffee, then he hid his surprise with the skill earned after years of living with his crazy friend, and finally, he blinked in disbelief. Really? Had they…? He leaft them from one damn afternoon and they went from killing each other to fucking? He had to ask the question.

However Kidd's only response was to blush a deep shade of red and looking at him with horror in his face as he covered all evidence and throwing nervous looks everywhere.

"No-nothing" His friend said at last.

Killer sipped from his drink again. Sometimes Kidd could be so obvious. But Killer was not going to torture his friend, more that he was torturing himself, and instead, he looked curiously at the old king who looked back at him instantly with a serious glance.

They stared at each other for a moment almost killing each other, and maintaining a silent conversation only they could understand. "If you touch what's mine I'll burry you in a tomb with thousand scorpions for the rest of your sorry life" one said as he innocently drank his coffee. "If you hurt him I'll return you to your pyramid but this time truly dead" replied the other also happily drinking.

Then they left the empty glasses on the table and smiled falsely. Kidd sighed meanwhile stirring his coffee looking tired and not realizing anything. As always.

"Well, so you are finally dating someone?" Killer said looking at the red head "Although I don't understand what you see in an old rusty mummy like this one, however, how are you going to explain this to your mother?" Killer said crossing his arms over his chest, unable to contain himself and not tease his friend. A catatonic Kidd could be a great source of fun.

Instantly a frightened expression appeared in his friend's face. He looked at him terrified, then he looked at Law, and then back to him as he panicked. Killer couldn't suppress the amused smile.

"I'm not... how do you ... Do not tell her anything" he began with an hysterical voice, but then Law put an arm around his friend's shoulders in a gesture that could only be described as possessive. Killer wanted to roll his eyes. Really Kidd? Couldn't he have chosen someone else?

"Oh come on Mr. Killer, don't be jealous, I'm sure that you will one day find someone who appreciates you despite your bad character and amazing lack of taste"

Killer felt a tic begin in his eyebrow, but refused to respond to that push and just got up from his chair to go to his room and prepare for the day. After all, they were already late, and there would be time later to question his friend about his new relationship, without the annoyance of the old mummy and without his horrible hangover.

"Oh my god, my mother" he heard Kidd murmuring as he left the kitchen.

"Don't worry Kidd" he heard Law whispering with a cheesy voice "If I want I can be very persuasive, I'm sure she will accept me"

Then he heard a struggled sound while Law kissed Kidd shamelessly. Or so Killer imagined by the sounds of protest his redhead friend camouflaged against the other's mouth. God, if they were going to be like this all day, it would be a good idea to start looking for other floors. He didn't want to know when or how they fucked. He knew how vocal Kidd could be, and with the paper thin walls of this house, it would be as if he was the one fucking his friend. A thing he definitely wanted to avoid imagine, for his own mental health.

"Wait, what the hell do you want to do to my mother bastard?" He heard Kidd protest from the kitchen to protest with a nervous voice.

Then there was a sound of something being pushed against a hard surface and Killer whined silently. Oh god, really? On the fucking kitchen table? Couldn't they wait for him to be out of the house? Sighing, Killer closed the door of his room silencing the little gasps that were beginning to be heard, with a little luck, the sound of the shower will dampen the shouts. Hopefully…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end my friend~
> 
> About the creation myth, I stole the greek myth (not the creation one, this one is from Platon), I'm sorry, but I love it and the Egyptian one was a bit stupid, beautiful but stupid XD. Just ignore the mythology XD
> 
> In any case I hope u have liked the little story, see u guys in future projects and thanks a lot for the support n_n
> 
> Bye


End file.
